


the rail.

by yae



Series: Life & Love of Bim: Varis zos Galvus [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Biting, Bittersweet Ending, Clothed Sex, Crying, F/M, Fights, Forbidden Love, Groping, Mildly Dubious Consent, Patch 4.5: A Requiem For Heroes, Patch 4.5: A Requiem For Heroes Spoilers, Public Blow Jobs, Sad Ending, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yae/pseuds/yae
Summary: my wol tells varis the truth. after it naturally ends horribly (and ends their relationship), they meet again in an unlikely place and cant keep their hands off each other
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Original Character(s), Varis zos Galvus/Warrior of Light
Series: Life & Love of Bim: Varis zos Galvus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649233
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Varis did not glance from his desk as he heard the door open after a soft knock. He knew who it was; no one else would be so quiet, nor would they enter without his word. He pressed his lips into his hand as his eyes scanned the documents before him. The door shut. How would he respond to this one...? Hmm...  
Arms wrapped around his neck and an all-too-enamored giggle followed. He sighed, smiling lightly into his hand and letting it disappear before he leaned back into her embrace.

“Busy, are you? So many papers...” She cooed, nuzzling the side of his head.

“Quite.” Simple, to the point. He was a brusque man. “They require my response and signature.”

“Oh, I see... Then, have you no time to chat with me?”

He was quiet for a moment. Then, he mumbled the words,

“For you there is always time.”

Varis looked at the woman, who gave him a _wide_ grin. He could see her cheeks grow red at his faint hint of affection. He missed her as soon as she pulled her arms away and stepped back to sit on the edge of his bed. The man pulled away from his desk, pushing himself out of the chair and moving over to where she now sat. He leaned down to give her a kiss, but her hands covered his mouth and she stopped him. Varis looked at her face to find her brows suddenly knitted together, lips pursed. He straightened up.

“Does something trouble you?”

“...Yes, um, in a sense...”

“‘In a sense?’”

The woman wrung her hands before playing with her fingers and twiddling her thumbs. _Nervous,_ Varis thought. What had her so serious? She was her usual self but a moment ago.

“Speak.”

“Oh... Varis, I...”

She began to tremble and she stood up, walking a few steps away before facing him again. He did not speak again, instead, arms folding across his chest in motion that he was listening. She seemed ready to empty her stomach... A deep breath.

“V-Varis, I... Well... W-We’ve been together a while now, and... I love you so much, you know that...”

No response still, though his mind wondered.

“A-Ah, umm... T-... Truth be told, I-I haven’t exactly been... honest... with you...”

He almost couldn’t hear her with how low she trailed off. He was piqued, however, and much more straightened out. She never lied to him beyond white ones or jokes and, while she could be plenty serious, he couldn’t help but feel she was overthinking whatever this truth was. He stared down at her.

“Yes...” Simple.

She still wrung her hands before finally shakily reaching them toward her mask. She paused, balling her hands as if debating whether she truly wanted to remove it. Whatever was the matter? He’d seen her face before! He couldn’t help growing impatient but he kept the silence. She finally grabbed the mask and slowly pulled it away, head lowered.

“Varis, there’s something I want you to know about me... a-and while I...” She swallowed, choked on her words. “I-I hope you listen to me... I fully understand... if you don’t. So...”

Another deep inhale to steel herself. She finally raised her head, shaking it to brush away hair and he squinted at her face.

...

What...?

“I do not understand. Your face...”

She stared at him with nervous eyes, the black opals sparkling. Her hands moved to untie her bonnet’s ribbon from her chin. She looked... She looked like...  
With a quick tug, she tore the bonnet from her head and sucked in a breath.

His eyes widened and he tensed. This woman... This woman was the Warrior of Light. As if he would not recognize her with all the wanted posters hung up in Garlemald. Varis’ hands gripped the sleeves of his shirt as he looked her over. The canid-like ears, the babyish face... Without a doubt... this was Him, eikon-slayer. His silence rattled her, but he would not remain so long.

“Varis, I—“

“ _Why._ ” She shrunk as his teeth ground together from how tightly he gritted them. “ _How?_ There was nothing like _that_ atop your head. Your face was not _bare._ “

Each word was spat like poison, but most of all,  
“I have _held_ you.”

“It... It was... Glamour. I-It was a glamour. I spent... everything I had on it, once you asked me to show my fa—“

A sudden laughter cut her off. Varis had hidden his face in his hand and thrown his head back to _laugh_ , low and disbelieving. Him whimpered.

“I knew...” He said dryly. “Upon the balcony, I knew... that I had seen something. Yet I, for once, paid little thought. This... is where it has brought me.”

“I... Var—“

 _”Silence, eikon-slayer!_ Speak not my name, you are without right. I am your emperor; you will regard me as such.”

She wilted so plainly, tears filling her eyes.

“Please... It was real, I swear to you...”

“It was _not. Real._  
It was a facade born of _savages._ Were you put up to this?”

“No! I—“

“ _Silence!_ Silence... Say... _nothing._ “ He finally looked at her, stare cold as the climate beyond his door. “I should have you _arrested._ _Tried_ and _hung..._ “

He paid no mind as she started to sob. Varis knew she had expected such a reaction; why did she cry thusly? This was the reason they were below him. Below even the _aan_ s. Oh, how he desired to lash out upon her... He dragged his hand down his face, inhaling deeply with his eyes narrowing.

“Get out.”

“What...?”

“I said _get out!_ Leave my sight this instant! I care not where you go or what you do. _Leave,_ and do not return. _Ever._ ”

With that, he turned his back on her, hands clenching and fingers digging into his palms. He tried to calm his breathing but it did little, he still inhaled and exhaled like a raging bull. With the silence that followed, he knew she remained.

“Do those ears fail you, _savage?_ I... said... _LEAVE!_ ”

Varis raised his voice at her in what he was sure was the first time in their being together. The door opened and slammed shut as the final word exited his mouth and he panted, filled with rage. How dare she... How _dare_ she...  
He swallowed thickly as his body trembled and he looked to the floor. _The accessories to her crime. Her lie._ Varis stepped over, digging his heel into the lace mask whilst picking up the bonnet. He slowly crushed it in his hands, fury growing as a soldier opened the door in alarm.

“Your Radiance?!”

“That woman...” Varis looked up from his murdering of the bonnet. _”Do not let that woman escape!_ The eikon-slayer, the Warrior of Light, has broken into Garlemald’s borders! Sound the _alarum,_ damn you!”

The soldier sprinted out in fear, not even giving a salute or confirmation of his words. Varis grit his teeth again, hissing through them and loosening his grip on the bonnet as the sirens within the palace began to cry.

Beyond all his rage and fury...  
lie a heart broken to pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

_”Gods Lyse...you know how much I hate politics. But then what choice do I have? Alphinaud and the others aren’t going to do it...”_

_The girl closed her eyes as she pondered her course of action, hand to her chin in thought. With a sharp inhale, she dropped her hand and channeled her breath,  
“Very well. I shall attend as the Scion’s representative.”_

_Him allowed the relief to wash over her. She hoped they hadn’t noticed how tense she’d gotten the moment they mentioned_ his _name. She blinked and looked up as she heard Lyse regard her._

_“In case you’re wondering why I didn’t ask you,”_

__I wasn’t. In fact, I was thanking the Twel— __

_“the Empire also requested the presence of ‘Eorzea’s Champion’...”_

_Like a statue did she freeze, eyes wide with shock. Her mouth had dropped open, making Alisaie tilt her head._

_“Hi—“_

_“O-Oh... Lyse! Haha... You know I’m not quite fond of politics either...” She swallowed the thick lump in her throat before playfully knocking her head. “I-I’m not so smart as the lot of youuu...”_

_Lyse pressed a hand against her chest, looking at Him with nervous eyes._

_“I’m sorry, I am. I don’t think we have the right to refuse, though, if we want our peaceful resolution... It is so much to ask of you but... please, Him.”_

_She clenched her fists in hopes of hiding the fact they were shaking. He did it on purpose. He wanted to call her out, to see her in the midst of this place. What was he planning? Perhaps he would tell the Alliance about their once-deep intimacy?_

_“A-... Alright. I’ll be there.”_

_Him couldn’t see the relieved smile Lyse gave her. Couldn’t hear the grateful words she had to speak. No, she completely lost touch with reality then as the conversation moved on..._

__

_Varis..._

—

Him kept her head down as they sat in the tent. All she could focus on was the wind biting at the flimsy walls protecting them. She didn’t want to see him. She was afraid.

In the time she’d been gone, it appeared he’d found himself some new royal guards. A suggestion by Elidibus, who masqueraded as Zenos? Or of his own volition, after she...

“Here he comes.” Alisaie whispered to her and she began to shake. Naturally, the girl noticed. “I’ve never seen you so afraid... Have I seen you afraid at all...? Whatever it is, Him, I am right beside you. Keep it together.”

A weak nod as the _clank_ ing of Varis’ armor entered her ears. She looked away, certain it would be unbecoming if she kept her head _down._ Out of her peripheral, she could see him in all his majesty enter and sit in the seat prepared for him. All was silent until he decided to end it, and as she heard his voice of velvet, she tried ever harder to not look. To not listen. Acknowledge him at all...

Something about being invited, for them to speak first. Nanamo responded in turn but she hardly paid attention to her either. This and that, something... something... Him folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips. She flinched suddenly.  
_He was looking at her._  
Yet just as she thought to look up, Nanamo finished speaking and he turned his attention back to her. Another pause before he chuckled. _Oh, that sweet laugh of his..._

“Hmph! You will not win me with sophistry, Your Grace.”

She tried not to, tried oh so hard not to fall back in love with that rumble she so dearly missed. They were in the midst of war and this was an attempt at garnering peace. They, the righteous and he, the damned. She couldn’t think fondly of him. He was a monster.

...She’d told him he was.

He’d laughed, but not kindly. Bitterly. With clenched fist and gritted teeth. The pain in his eyes would be something she would not soon forget. It was as if he’d wanted to say “I know” but he’d kept his silence. Never acknowledged her words beyond his self-deprecating laugh. He’d only changed the subject, because there was nothing to speak of if they continued such a line of conversation.

Him raised a hand to her mouth, biting the knuckle of her finger and closing her eyes as Varis gave Nanamo a fierce rebuttal. She doubted Nanamo had expected him to say such a thing. Lyse took over with irritation clear in her voice. “With all due respect” was spoken so _lightly._ Hien followed suit, though calmer, but Him knew he was tense. They all were. The mood had been sour since the beginning; Varis’ reply only making it worse.

Raubahn snapped at the emperor as soon as the words left his mouth. Of course he was angry. Him didn’t blame him, in fact, she wanted him to be. He deserved to be. But she knew this conversation, another side of it. She knew how it ended and how Varis thought. How he ticked, just a bit. His response was the blatant truth, if hard to accept. She nibbled at her finger, full of anxiety, but she couldn’t help the slight shock as Aymeric’s cool voice rose quietly. He was the least to do with the Empire out of all of them... So she had thought, anyway. She felt happy he was standing up for the other leaders, and for his own people.

Another harsh bite to her finger as Varis refuted Aymeric, too, lamenting of Ishgard and soon after of Garlemald and its citizens. He was right. He was right. That thought echoed in her mind and she _hated_ it. Hated how Varis spoke and saw the world because she _knew_ he also wanted peace. It was all he wanted. Him finally glanced up as Merlwyb spoke. If anyone could be a dagger sharp enough, it was her. Though... with the dramatic failings of everyone else and their various strengths of words...

...It surprised her little when her inquiry and bite about ceruleum was shut down as easily as the rest. Him wanted out. She didn’t want to hear anymore, but she had to, as Kan-e took her turn after some silence.

“Your uncompromising nature rivals that of the Ixal.”

Could any of them afford to compromise? Yes, this was for peace, but to what lengths would they go (would anyone go) to bargain something this high at stake? He could say the same to each of them, in his eyes.

“You would dare compare us to the birdmen? You who thought to invoke the Twelve and threaten all of creation?”

She felt the skin of her finger break, but no pain was felt. Him merely lapped at the blood with brows knitted tightly as Varis coldly regarded the lot of them. This was it, the end of their parley. She hadn’t expected it to turn in their favor; she just hadn’t expected it to fail so terribly so quickly either. The woman was prepared to take leave until Alisaie frantically looked around and called out to the emperor to wait. To give them another chance, as this meeting was not to berate each other and their failings. Although Alisaie insisted she was more of a talker with her rapier, it was clear Alphinaud had rubbed off on her at least a little, for her words blanketed the air and brought about a small silence that Nanamo soon broke with her agreeing. Him was biting her finger again. Perhaps she would bite it off.

“Very well. I pray this intermission will suffice to move these talks in a more constructive direction.”

—

Intermission... Him exited the tent with a sigh she didn’t know she’d been holding. It surprised her that she’d managed to offer such words of wisdom to the Alliance leaders and relax their tense shoulders. If only they could relax hers. She rolled her arm and stretched, hoping such action might help relieve her of the stress she carried. Him knew it would be rough but instead of “rough” it was “pure torture.” Another sigh and she distanced herself from the tent, loitering near a distressed wall with her arms wrapped around herself. It was a little cold, what, with the wind blowing like this... She should have dressed better.

It is then she realizes a presence behind her and the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Had she been so lost in her thoughts as to not hear someone approaching? She could get herself kill—

“You came. I am not so surprised.”

Him froze, feeling as though the wind had suddenly got much colder. She gulped and whipped around to come face to face with just who she expected. She remained silent but bent her knee with a step back to perform a light curtsey to the emperor. She dipped her head down, mostly to avoid keeping eye contact. A loud scoff and he spoke lowly,

“What a display of false courtesy. Do you try to make me laugh? ...  
I had thought Eorzea’s champion better things to do than parley. Such as killing eikons... or seducing the leaders of those who oppose you.”

“Excuse me, but I shall take my leave, Your Radi—“

Her irritated, curt response was cut off by him slamming his gauntleted hand against the wall, trapping her. He stared down at her with eyes just as cold as she remembered them. Him looked away with a click of her tongue. Varis chuckled ever so faintly, as though he had the upper hand.

“Perhaps there is more to it than that.”

She glanced back out the corners of her eyes, brows quirking in confused curiosity. His free hand was placed onto her outer thigh before trailing up to her hip. She punched his chest plate in alarm.

“The representative of Ishgard, hm, Aymeric was it? Have you found yourself in his good graces? Perhaps even that Doman boy-king... They both appear susceptible to such a whore’s trickery.”

Him tried to shove him away whilst grabbing his wrist. She scowled with fiery eyes, baring her fangs.

“I would _never._ They are merely friends of mine, nothing more. I say you would be wise to watch your tongue, _emperor,_ now let _go._ ”

Her command only made him grip onto her, hand balling into a fist against the wall. He roughly pushed her against it, digging his thumb into her hip. She only tightened her own hold, their eyes finally meeting in a contest of sparks. They threatened to set fire to the land around them.

“Do _not_ speak to me in such a manner, you meager _bitch._ It is not your place.”

“And do not speak to _me_ as though I am one of your blinded subordinates. You... If I am to be the meager bitch, then you are the whoreson _bastard!”_

Her voice raised toward the end, her teeth grit so hard she thought she may break them. Varis grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked her around, slamming her face and body into the wall. He pressed his hips against the back of hers and hissed into her ears.

“You pick your battles poorly, wench. Nothing has changed, it seems. If that is so, then...!”

He cupped a breast in his hand and gave it a hard squeeze, exhaling roughly into her ears once more. She blindly grabbed at his armored legs, snarling as he began to grope her. She tried to pull away from him yet it only served to make him pull her further into his grasp. His other hand dove between her legs and she hissed, squirming and trying to stop him with her thighs. But as he fondled her ample breast and stroked her thighs, she shivered and bit back a pleased sigh. She could feel his face buried into her hair... Him took hold of his wrists once again but he was already pulling down her shirt to free her chest. A quick pinch of her nipple and she groaned unexpectedly, leaning into him as she normally would have. But this was not normal! They were not like that anymore!  
...Even still, she calmed her motions and simply held him, biting her lip. She was no whore, no bitch... but for him, she could be anything. She missed him. Missed his touch. Missed his _love._

“Hmph.” He huffed into her hair. “Good girl.”

The sigh she had suppressed earlier tumbled from her lips and her eyes lidded. Her weakness, no... He knew it so well, naturally. She relaxed her legs just enough for him to move further, pressing against her front before rubbing through her clothes. Him tilted her head away, trying to hide in the arm that held her chest. He merely pulled his own head back and let go, allowing his hand to slip beneath her shirt and ghost her stomach. Then, letting his fingers push down the hem of her lower garments. She flinched and whimpered to him,

“P-... Please. Your armor... ‘Tis so cold...”

Varis stilled, reveling in her quiet sweetness. It reminded him of what was lost. He swallowed the rock in his throat and turned her to face him again. He then pushed against her shoulder.

“Very well. You help, then, with _your_ request.”

She blinked at him with frightfully red cheeks before laying her head against his chest and closing her eyes. Her face contorted with embarrassment as she hurriedly freed his cock while he removed his gauntlets. She wished he could undress fully but they didn’t have the time...  
Sinking to her knees, she adjusted her shirt back into place and grabbed hold of his length. A light hiss from Varis and she looked up with a sad frown. She knew her fingers were cold... Even still, she slowly stroked him, feeling as though she could combust from the heat in her face. A pause to let her tongue _drag_ up the underside and she groaned softly, feeling her whole body shake. Only a few more quick strokes before she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, hands being placed upon his thighs. Him couldn’t help but fill more of her mouth with him, eagerly lapping at the tip from inside. She panted, huffing out her nose as she swirled her tongue around his length. Above her, Varis groaned, and her ears twitched happily. She closed her eyes and continued until she felt one of Varis’ hands on her head.

Him rumbled curiously against his cock, making him suck in a breath sharply. He rubbed an ear with his thumb before placing his other hand on her head. As she was to look up, he forced her head further down on him and she gasped, eyes snapping wide open. The woman stiffened as he pushed further inside until he’d sheathed himself completely in her mouth and throat. She trembled, drumming her nails against his thighs with a few throaty noises that only served to excite him more. Her grip on him tightened as he pulled out, then thrust back inside, slamming against her face. She tried to lick as she had previously, to grab him or at the very least play with his balls. He let her do none of it, simply burying his fingers in her hair with a resounding grunt to hold her still. Him could only moan against his cock as he roughly fucked her face like it was her lower half, which she found was now just as eager to be used. She squeezed her legs together with a whimper and once more tried to move, only able to slightly bob her head and suck when given the chance. The Warrior of Light was beginning to feel lightheaded, more than before now that she was being a bit held against breathing. Just as suddenly as he’d first thrust inside, he pulled out, her tongue and drool falling from her lips. She gasped for air with a groan, head hanging as she tried to compose herself, but she couldn’t wait for it.

Him pushed against his legs to help herself up. Her own legs trembled like a newborn fawn’s and she hooked her thumbs into the hem of her pants and smallclothes. She tugged them down quite fast, looking up at him salaciously,

“C-C’mon... Please!” She whimpered as the cool air brushed against her flushed thighs and cunt. “Please...”

Varis faced her against the wall once more and she leaned against it, looking at him over her shoulder. He swallowed and pressed his cock against her ass, making her tense up. Him wiggled her hips and gave him a pleading look, making him ‘tsk’ and wrap a hand around her thigh. He pulled her backward and raised her leg just a bit, sliding himself against her pussy before _slowly_ pushing inside. She keened and arched her back, a long and drawn out moan exiting her lips. A shuddering inhale followed and she already squeezed around him. He couldn’t help groaning in return and he squeezed her thigh. Another wiggling of her hips. He growled and dug his nails into her skin.

“Do not... act as though this is for your pleasure!” Varis hissed, leaning over her and pulling out. “It is for _mine_...”

A thrust back inside and Him was jelly in his hands, if she wasn’t already. She scraped her nails against the wall yet tried to push off it so she could lean more into Varis’ body. A rolling of her hips led Varis to deliver a sharp smack to her backside, making her yelp and drawing tears to her eyes.

“Damn it, whore, what words did I not just speak?! You are to satisfy **me** , _not yourself!”_

Yet despite his annoyance, he yanked himself back and slammed deep into her cunt, bottoming out inside of her. Him threw her head back and howled, trailing off as stars sparkled in her vision. Varis grit his teeth as she tightened much more but he could not stop his own moaning as he continued the harsh rhythm. Cries, moans, and gasps all fell from Him with Varis fucking her so intently. Her throat would certainly hurt in the morn. She yelped again as Varis grabbed her ass and breast and squeezed. His teeth found her ear with a sharp nip and the woman was truly forced to remain still, with Varis so wrapped around her. He resumed his earlier foreplay, tugging her nipple and rolling it between his fingers while his other hand massaged the red mark that had appeared on her cheek. Her fuzzy ear was fully enveloped by his mouth and he licked the shell, following it up with another nibble. Him could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, the pleasure overwhelming. But was it solely the pleasure...?  
She bit her lip and closed her eyes, quivering as she tried not to speak. But one more ramming into her pussy and she unraveled.

“Aah! V-Varis! _V_ ariss...! Ssirrr!!” Him cried out and sobbed, trying to look back at him. “I love you! I love you!! Mmmore...! V-.. Varis, I— missed you... so much...! I’m sorry! I’m s _ss_ oo s-ssorry...”

She grabbed his wrist, other hand ducking down between her legs. Him wantonly _whined_ as she touched her clit, then lower to try and feel his cock. Varis bent her further, letting his face bury into the crook of her neck and shoulder while she held the hand upon her breast. His lips curled as she touched him and herself, but his hands were quite literally full. She was rolling her hips again, as much as she possibly could, to gain more friction against him and her own fingers. All the while moaning like a bitch in heat, tightening around him whenever he tried to pull out. Varis removed his hand from her chest, instead, pushing his middlemost fingers into her mouth to stifle her lewd cries. He growled as she sucked on his fingers, wrapping and swirling her tongue around them. His fingers dipped further, making her choke but groan again. She teethed with his hand, grazing his large fingers while he grabbed onto her hip. Close now, and undoubtedly she was, too...

He picked up the pace, in and out, making _sure_ to reach as far within as he possibly could. Such an act was thankfully not too difficult, though because of who was hard to tell. He felt her fingers touch him again but remain, not moving to fondle her clit and instead wanting him to finish. Varis kissed her shoulder to muffle his moan as he pulled out slowly, then gave a final hard slam which pushed him over the edge. His hold on her hip tightened hard enough to bruise as he came inside her eager cunt, making her eyes roll as she also reached her climax just from the heat of him filling her. His fingers somewhat hid her finishing cry until she was nothing more than withering gasps and whimpers. They remained in place for several moments, only panting and catching their breath as the fog dispersed from their minds. Varis kept his face still within her soft skin.

“...Such a foolish man, I. Am I even fit to rule...? I still think of my masked siren, even though she is... She is...” He choked on his words, anger filling him again. But this time it was that they would part ways once again, and possibly never see each other after. This parley wouldn’t fall in their favor, entirely because of what he would unearth... Perhaps she would hate him for hiding the truth, too. If she hated him... that would make it all the easier to forget about their former tryst, and now.

...Maybe.

He took a deep breath, then exhaled to cool his anger. Varis awkwardly nuzzled her shoulder.

“My apologies... for what I have said in this moment... and for what I shall soon say...” Scoff. “I say such words yet find myself hoping you do not forgive me... I am the villain of your story, and you of mine. I desire you forget all that I was, because it shall all be broken anyway.”

He could cry. He really could. But he was a strong man, with years of worse pains under his belt at which he did not shed a single tear. This was no different. She was a passing moment. He had to forget her, too. He _had_ to.  
Suddenly, a sharp pain around his finger and he grunted as he yanked them from her mouth. He’d forgotten he was still silencing her... Varis pulled his hand back and looked at his fingers, blinking at the bright teeth marks around his ring finger. Like a little faux ring, made of bruises and pain. A shadow came over his face and he did not look at her as she sniffled, trying to hide her tears.

“S-Stupid... I want... I want to say I hate you! Th-That I... h-hate you so much... So cruel...” Him’s voice grew more and more wobbly as she spoke. “I can’t... I can only hate... how much I love you. It wa-.. wasn’t... supposed to be like this. I wasn’t supposed to come back after that night!”

Her voice rose and cracked as she began to sob, head hanging low.

“I love you, Varis... I l-love you so much, I-I can’t stand it... Why? Why did this have to happen...? Sympathy... for my enemy... Love...?”

Him’s rambling fell to a whisper despite her hiccups and sobs like claps of thunder. From her lips, a soft ‘oh, Hydaelyn’... Varis made a noise of disapproval. Of course... Of course. He couldn’t blame her. She was led by a blue crystal’s leash, blind to what the world truly needed. Deserved. As much as he wanted to deny it... he, too, was choked by a purple crystal’s chain of which was pulled... by his...!

Varis pressed his face against her skin again, a soft kiss to say his farewell and he pulled out of her. She shuddered with a small groan, but neither of them could continue. They had not the time, anyway. He held her up as she shakily redressed and attempted to look as unruffled as possible. In return, she held onto him while bending to pick up a gauntlet and offer it to Varis. No more words were spoken and they did not look each other in the eyes. Varis pulled his heavy gauntlet back onto his hand, silently holding the other. Him pressed herself against his body, her face in his cold and unforgiving armor. A little nuzzle and she stepped away, still shaky, but able to go on alone. One hand against the wall, she stared at his feet and nodded her head while giving a half-curtsey.

“I will... return first. Your Radiance. I-I pray you... listen well to... what the Alliance has to say. For peace.”

Her voice was so horribly soft; it did not suit her. Him wiped her eyes with her free arm before pushing off the wall to walk away. Varis did not watch her leave, only listened until her footsteps were faint then gone. He looked back at his uncovered hand and the teeth marks that branded his ring finger. Varis curled his fingers and closed his eyes before opening and redressing his hand and wrist. A swift yet smooth turn and he exited the way he came, to put an end to this feeble parley’s dance.

Perhaps the slow-appearing bruise on his finger could be replaced with a band of a more permanent nature. ...

...

Ha.

Not in this life.

**Author's Note:**

> so like i never kno how 2 tag shit i jus throw whatever comes 2 my mind. if a tag shud be removed or added lmk  
> anyway (slaps my own ass
> 
> wanted to name this “liar.” forward n backwards but “liar” backwards is “rail” and u kno what thats fitting lets have a double meaning why dont we :)


End file.
